Pesadilla
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Todo estaba tranquilo y para cierta rubia solo quería dormir en paz durante una semana difícil. Pero unos golpes en la puerta, los cuales rogaba porque solo fueran parte de su sueño, la despertaron. Un remolino rosa entro cubierto de sudor. ¿Podría ser una pesadilla?


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Al fin despues de mucho tiempo un oneshot más.**_

 _ **Esta vez no fue por imágenes, simplemente fue por parte de mi imaginación. XD Esto es lo que hace cuando no tengo sueño y buenas ideas se cruzan en mi cabeza.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, ya no los detendré más.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

El cielo estaba muy oscuro tanto que las estrellas estaban teniendo su oportunidad de brillar. La noche estaba tranquila, no hacía calor, no hacia frio, simplemente era una noche tranquila.

Las luces de las casas estaban apagadas, aunque había una que otra prendida. Todo se encontraba tranquilo. Tanto que en cierta casa de cierta rubia al fin tenia paz y tranquilidad, al fin había podido dormir despues de tantos exámenes.

Con suerte al próximo día era fin de semana y podría dormir lo que le había hecho falta. Nadie se atrevería a molestarla.

-¡Lucy ábreme por favor!

O eso era lo que pensaba. Se revolvió molesta en su cama, quería que todo fuera un sueño y que realmente no hubiera nadie tocando su puerta.

-¡Lucy despierta!

Gruño molesta y se paró de mala gana de su suave y cómoda cama. Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la puerta y asomarse por la mirilla, cabellera rosa, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Natsu...

Hablo pesadamente y con una gran molestia. Suspiro, quito tan despacio todos los seguros que tenía su puerta. Una vez que estaba preparada, mentalmente, abrió la puerta y un torbellino rosado entro en un parpadeo. Y tanto la puerta y como los seguros habían sido puestos de nuevo.

-Natsu son las dos de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño, ni te atrevas a pensar que jugaremos toda la noche

Dio un largo bostezo. Vio a su acompañante pelirrosa frente a ella, miraba de un lado a otro desesperado. Se veía que sudaba y sus ojos los tenía demasiado abiertos.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Se acerco lentamente a él. Y justamente reacciono el chico cuando sintió la cálida mano de la rubia en su hombro. Volteo a verla y la abrazo.

-Estas aquí... Estas aquí...

El chico no dejaba de susurrar esas palabras. La acerco a su cuerpo quería sentirla cerca de él.

-Si Natsu estoy aquí y no me iré de aquí

Sintió como era apretada más al cuerpo del pelirrosa. Pronto sintió como el empezaba a caminar, la chica no sabía a dónde se dirigían, se encargaba de acariciar el cabello de él hasta que sintió como chocaba contra algo suave.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta ella se encontraba sentada en la cama con el aun abrazado a ella.

-Natsu me estas asustando, ¿Que te paso?

Siguió acariciando su cabellera rosa hasta que el decidió al fin verla. Vio como sus ojos los tenía un poco rojos, unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaban de estos y las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

-Acaso... ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Vio como el chico abrió más los ojos, lo habían descubierto. Se tallo los ojos tratando de quitarse todo rastro de lágrimas.

-Lo-Lo siento se que solo fue una pesadilla pero se sintió tan real que no espere más y tuve que salirme de casa para verte

Y termino por hacer un pequeño puchero, adorable desde el punto de vista de la chica. La chica sonrió ante la ternura que estaba viendo del pelirrosa.

Puso ambas manos en las mejillas del chico y alzo su rostro. Le volvió a brindar una sonrisa tierna y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Se separo lentamente ante la mirada, ahora tranquila, del pelirrosa.

-Vamos sabes que nunca me iría de tu lado así que tranquilo cariño

Vio como el chico se sonrojaba levemente, aun no estaba acostumbrado que fuera llamado de esa manera. Le dedico una sonrisa tierna a la chica.

-Gracias por quedarte a mi lado Luce

Se acerco lentamente a ella mientras cerraba sus ojos al momento. La chica vio sus intenciones y de igual manera cerro sus ojos. Los labios de él se posaron suavemente con los de ella.

Era un beso tierno, no tenia segundas intenciones. Se separaron poco despues y el chico agarro las manos de ella dándoles un pequeño apretón.

-Perdón por asustarte de esta manera

La chica volvió a dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa. Acaricio levemente el cabello rebelde del chico.

-No te preocupes, ahora que me dices si te quedas a dormir conmigo, es tarde y no sé que podría pasarte en estas horas de la noche

El chico le sonrió tímidamente. Se quito sus tenis, su muñequera y su inseparable bufanda, se encargo de dejarlos lo más cerca posible.

La chica se encargo de apagar la luz de la habitación y meterse a las cobijas. Aun no se quería dormir, esperaba a que el entrara a la cama.

Una vez los dos metidos en la cama se abrazaron por debajo de las cobijas sintiendo la calidez del otro.

-Espero no alertar a Igneel y a Zeref aunque me imagino que con todo el ruido que hice se imaginaran donde estoy

La chica soltó una pequeña risa traviesa. Se abrazo más a él, le encantaba la calidez que desprendía el chico. Era una calidez de la cual nunca quería separarse.

-Ellos ya sabrán donde buscarte

Sintió como el chico pasaba sus brazos por su cintura. Y gracias a la cercanía, el pelirrosa le dio un dulce beso en la frente a su rubia.

Se rio ligeramente, sentía como los parpados le pesaban, se sentía tan cansado en ese momento que inmediatamente callo dormido.

-Natsu...

La chica hablo pero no recibió respuesta del chico. Guardo silencio para escuchar como la respiración del chico se tranquilizaba. El había caído dormido.

Sonrió ante la ternura que tenia y no dudo en darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Eres un idiota pero eres mi idiota, que tengas lindos sueños Natsu...

Vio como el chico sonreía entre sueños, ese chico era pura ternura. Se recargo un poco en el pecho del chico, donde a ella de igual manera cayó en un profundo sueño gracias a la suave respiración del chico como nana.

Y una vez más. La noche era perfecta, más que perfecta para ellos dos. Y todo había empezado por una pesadilla.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer chicos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 5 de febrero de 2016**_


End file.
